The Summit
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: After finishing "Freaks and Geeks" I became inspired by the characters. I thought I'd sort of continue it in the way I think it would have/ should have gone. It's a Lindsay and Nick pairing but anything can happen. Rated T for now but we'll see how this goes.
1. What if's and revelations

**A/N: I've just finished "Freaks and Geeks" on Netflix and I loved it. It's a shame they never got a season 2 as I would have loved to see where the writers would have taken it. However I personally wanted a few things to happen so I'm going to do my best to write almost a season two (We'll see how it goes) of how I thought it should/would have continued.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I don't own Freaks and Geeks I was just inspired by the show and personally loved the pairing of Lindsay and Nick (Because how could you now want Jason Segel?)**

* * *

Chapter One: What if's and Revelations

The last few days had been crazy, Lindsay couldn't believe this was happening to her! She couldn't believe that she had managed to convince her parents that she had actually gone to that academic summit, when in reality she was following 'The Grateful Dead' tour with Kim, Laurie and her friends.

They'd spent the last few days sleeping rough in Laurie's van, eating festival food, drinking and smoking pot. Lindsay had her reservations about the latter but she'd realised it was a lot different than the last time she'd tried it. She'd discovered that last time she'd rolled it kind of wrong and as Nick's dealer had said it had been strong. Besides this time, she wasn't doing it alone and she didn't have the worry that her parents would catch her.

'The Grateful Dead' had been just as amazing as they were on record all the times they'd seen them so far. Today, however they were just hanging out around their camp until it was time to travel to the next show. She was having a great time with Kim, a girl who hadn't exactly been her best friend at the start of the year. Lindsay was kind of surprised that Kim wasn't obsessing over Daniel and what he might be doing. If she was honest it was all she could think about when it came to Nick.

He'd met Sara now though and she had told him she was happy for him and okay, she was happy that he was happy but she couldn't help wishing that she was the reason she was happy. She couldn't help but feel that she'd made a huge mistake, by not telling him how she felt when she had the chance. She'd had plenty of chances; Like when Ken dragged her down to the Disco to ask if he was dating Sara to make her jealous.

The thing is Lindsay didn't think that was why, all of their friends did but Lindsay thought he'd genuinely found someone he loved and wanted to be with… and a part of her thought, good for him he deserves to be with someone who can make him happy… Lindsay was unsure if she herself, could do that. During the brief time they had dated, Lindsay had kind of felt awkward.

This was mainly because of how close Nick had tried to be and she was new to the dating world… Well she'd kind of dated other guys before but not as intensely as things had started out with Nick but after a while she'd felt like she could start to fall for him but it all went awry. Nick was her first real boyfriend but there had been other guys in the past, not that she could really count them.

She couldn't stop blaming herself because at the end of the day it was all her fault. It's not like the disco had been her only chance to tell him how she felt. There was the laser show for starters and she could have even told him after he ended things… she had known why, after all. It was because of what her mother had said and she could have explained to him that she had changed her mind since she and her mother had last spoke, since what he'd told her about what really happened between him and Heidi.

"What's eating you?" Kim asked, in that laid back trying not to show she really cares way. Lindsay sighed.

"Just thinking" Lindsay said. Kim smirked.

"Nick?" Kim asked, Lindsay smiled. It was amazing how well they knew each other after only being friends for a short period of time and Lindsey was proud to call Kim her best friend.

"That obvious, huh?" Lindsay asked.

"Kind of, yeah" Kim said. "Look, don't feel bad I'm the only one that knows… well aside from Daniel but Nick doesn't know, so there's that" Kim said, trying to make her feel better.

"I just can't stop thinking about him" Lindsay sighed, she ran her hands through her long brown hair and leaned back in her seat.

"You do realise, he'd dump Sara in an instant if he knew how you felt about him?" Kim asked, Lindsay shook her head.

"I don't want him to do that… what if I'm wrong, what if I only think I love him and then what? I break his heart all over again?" Lindsay asked. Kim sighed and gave Lindsey a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"So, what? We're in High-School we're supposed to get things wrong. It's our right as teenagers! But what if you do like him? And you have to start next year watching him be happy with some Disco freak when you're the one he belongs with?" Kim asked, Lindsay was taken aback by how insightful Kim was being. She hadn't seen this side of her before.

"I just don't want him to get hurt and I certainly don't want to be the reason… we've only just managed to get to the 'Almost friends again' stage in our relationship" Lindsay pointed out.

"Okay, well let's just enjoy the rest of summer!" Kim suggested, knowing Lindsay didn't want to talk about Nick anymore and if she was honest she didn't either because then she'd start thinking about Daniel and she just didn't want to go there!

* * *

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now?" Nick said. He, Ken and Daniel were all hanging out in his basement... just like they always did, except now they didn't have his drum set.

"Nick, will you quit talking about the girls?" Daniel complained.

"I'm sorry... it's just I miss.." Nick started.

"We know, you miss Lindsay and you wish you'd had the chance to say goodbye and tell her that you and Sara broke up!" Ken said.

"Well, yeah" Nick sighed.

"I think it's time you moved on..." Daniel started to say when his new pager started to go off. "This must be Kim, she brought me one so we could keep in touch over the summer!" Daniel explained, as he checked the message.

"How'd she afford that?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, I guess she borrowed the money from somewhere" Daniel explained.

"Nick, can I use your phone... Kim says it's urgent" Daniel asked, after having seen her message.

"Sure, man" Nick said. Daniel went up the stairs to ring his girlfriend. He was almost relieved yet almost annoyed. He kept thinking it better be as urgent as she's saying it is.

"Kim, is that you?" Daniel asked, as he rung the payphone she'd told him to ring on.

"Yeah, listen Daniel. You have got to drive down to the next 'Grateful Dead' show and bring Nick. It's Lindsay, she still likes him but she's too stubborn to do anything about it" Kim said.

"I knew it, Okay where is the next show?" Daniel asked.

"I'll send you all the details on the pager... That was such a great idea, wasn't it?" Kim asked, sounding pleased with herself.

"Yeah, sure it was" Daniel said.

"I miss you, and I'll see you when you get here" Kim said as she hung up.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it for now, let me know what you thought of it and I'll try my best to update as much as I can. I hope I did these characters justice. I haven't written in this particular arc before but I hope you like it anyway. Leave me a review if you did. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Road Trips and Friendships

**A/N: Thank-you to GoatEatingToilet for pointing out my mistakes and helping me improve the last chapter and thank-you to Kareena for your review. It's nice to know when people are reading it. I know only posted the last chapter last night but I felt inspired to write the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Freaks and Geeks.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Road Trips And Friendships

It didn't take long for Daniel to convince Nick and Ken to come along with him to the next "Grateful Dead" show. The promise of a road trip was enough to convince Ken and since Amy had already left for vacation with her parents he said he had nothing better to do. Nick on the other hand had a hard time believing that Lindsay actually liked him that way anymore but he quite liked "The Grateful Dead" and saw this as a good opportunity.

"Have we got everything we need for the road?" Daniel asked his friends eager to get a move on.

"Yeah, let's go!" Nick said, as he got into the back of Daniel's car. Nick couldn't stop the big grin that was on his face. If what Daniel said was true then this summer could potentially be the best summer ever! He had been crushing on Lindsay since she started hanging out with them. It broke his heart to break up with her but he had just been trying to save his own feelings from getting hurt and besides after what her mother said he thought Lindsay didn't like him that way. He'd got the impression she kind of liked Daniel when they started hanging out, but then most the girls in school liked Daniel.

"Hey, Nick. What are you going to say when you see Lindsay?" Daniel asked.

"Hey, Man you better not try to sing to her again" Ken joked.

"Oh, don't worry I'll play it cool man!" Nick said.

"So, tell us what you're gonna say in case it's stupid!" Daniel said.

"Oh, I don't know." Nick replied honestly, he was too nervous to even really think about it and then it suddenly dawned on him that he'd been shut down so many times by Lindsay already and what if Kim got it all wrong, or this was just a ploy to get Daniel down there just to see her? There were so many things that could go wrong that it left him feeling so on edge that he wanted to smoke again but he'd already given it up and Lindsay didn't like it anyway. That was hardly going to get her to want him, was it?

* * *

"We're here! How does it feel to be on the road, breaking the rules?!" Kim asked.

"Well you know, great I guess" Lindsay said. "It's good, it feels like I finally get what Nick's all about when it comes to music. You just get so consumed by the atmosphere and the music in general I guess" She added.

"Oh, god. You've got the hots for him bad!" Kim said as if just realising it. Lindsay shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just don't know what it is about him." Lindsay said. "I guess I just realised I wanted him after he was gone. You know?" Lindsay explained.

"Yeah, I totally get that. It's like every time Daniel and I break up I just want to be with him more... especially if I see him flirting with another girl" Kim said.

"I guess that's why you two are always on and off, isn't it?" Lindsay asked. The past week had been good for their friendship. Every day they'd been getting closer as friends and they could talk about more stuff. Lindsay felt closer to Kim right now than she ever was with Millie. Millie had been a good friend and all but the truth was Millie just didn't get her anymore. She'd changed over the last six months, ever since her grandmother died. It had been a hard time for her but it had changed her and while Lindsay truly felt it was for the better; Millie didn't and she didn't really understand why she didn't want to be a mathlete.

Everyone seemed to think it was because she was throwing her life away, wasting her time being friends with Kim, Daniel, Nick and Ken but the truth was she had been doing it for all the wrong reasons. Lindsay had finally realised that recently when she competed again and all she wanted was to beat Shelly. Lindsay personally didn't like that side of herself and not only that math was no longer her passion... or as Nick likes to call it her reason for living. Lindsay hadn't quite found that yet but she was hoping this Grateful Dead tour would help her find just that!

"Yeah, I mean I guess... I love him though, It's like he's my weakness" Kim explained, Lindsay offered Kim a half smile.

"I totally get that... I mean when it comes to Nick. You know at first I felt pressured and I felt like everything was going so fast but then He met Sara... and all I wanted to do was just tell him I wanted him back" Lindsay sighed, and blew her long brunette hair out of her face.

"You felt pressured? Oh Lindsay, you never said!" Kim said.

"Yeah, I mean I thought he'd want sex... but he didn't and he was a bit too intense too fast but I guess that's just a part of his charm?" Lindsay explained. Kim nodded.

"Oh yeah, but you know he never meant for you to feel pressured don't you?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling sad for the both of them. Kim had grown a lot since she'd met Lindsay, she'd become more aware of other people's feelings and okay, it wasn't like she cared about everyone but she certainly cared about her friends and Lindsay had certainly became a friend she could depend on so it felt good that she could return the favour.

"I know, that's why I didn't go through with the break-up... it just happened anyway" Lindsay said, sadly as she thought about all the hurt and confusion that day had brought her.

* * *

"Say it again" Daniel said. They were making good strides on their journey to where Kim had told Daniel to meet her and they were almost half way there. He figured they'd be there by tomorrow morning if they didn't stop. As they'd been driving he and Ken had been coaching Nick on what not to say to Lindsay. So far it had been going okay but this was Nick he was talking about and Nick did have the tendency to go with the moment.

"Hey, Linds. It's me, Nick..." Nick started.

"Dude, she'll know its you, you don't have to introduce yourself!" Ken laughed.

"Oh... of course... well since I can't see her right now, I forgot" Nick said, his face had turned a shade of crimson.

"Hey, Linds... So I hear you're a dead-head now... Right on!" Nick corrected himself.

"It's getting better" Daniel said.

"I thought I'd come check them out, you know there's only so much disco one can take!" Nick added.

"That works, now is when you mention the break-up and then I think you're good to go!" Ken said. Nick couldn't stop grinning a child-like smile.

"I can't believe this is real!" He said.

"Just think of how cool this summer is going to be!" Daniel smiled. "The whole gang back together for the summer, no high-school, no parents and no rules!" He added.

"Yeah, Man I can't wait!" Ken said.

"Ah, you guys we're gonna have the best time!" Nick said.

"It's a shame Amy couldn't come!" Ken said.

"AW, do you miss her already?" Daniel teased, Ken shrugged.

"Shut up! You miss your girlfriend!" Ken teased him back.

"Yeah I do" Daniel mused. As much as he tried to play around with other girls there was no denying that Kim was the one who held his heart. Not that he'd ever really admit that out loud.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is it for this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. It will be very much so appreciated. I hope I did these characters justice. Thank-you for reading and I look forward to hearing your opinions.**


End file.
